


Только вперед

by Aemilius21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда дар идет в разнос</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только вперед

_...За спиной законченная война, убитые сепаратисты и дорога, с которой не сворачивают. Небо вдали полыхает алым, и кажется, так было уже сотню раз. Некуда отступать, но он и не собирается. Световой меч привычно ложится в руку._  
…За спиной убитые и преданные товарищи, звездолет с двумя верными дроидами и маленькая храбрая женщина. И ради нее, ради ее детей и тех, кто еще жив, он не отступит. В желтых глазах бывшего ученика почти не осталось ничего человеческого.  
…У нее нет ничего, кроме боли, которая, кажется, заслонила собой весь мир. Трудно дышать, злой красный свет режет глаза. Нет сил даже на слезы, а где-то совсем близко убивают друг друга ее муж и ее друг. 

Люк проснулся в холодном поту. С удивлением понял, что дышит своими легкими, а биомеханический протез покрыт синтеплотью. Не болело сердце, а живот не скручивало болью. Это видение — одно из немногих подобного рода.  
От нервного смеха и предчувствия конца его колотило в ознобе. Люк ладонью стер слезы со щек и поднялся с койки. Значит, так все и произошло двадцать пять лет назад?  
— Компьютер, — голос звучал хрипло, словно он долго кричал, — связь с Корусантом и генералом Соло.  
Хан выглядел как человек, которого не мучают ни видения, ни кошмары.  
— Малыш, — зять широко улыбнулся, — где ты болтаешься?  
— Далеко. Где Лея?  
— Выбивает у Сената деньги на поиски пропавшего брата. По-моему, она собирается надрать тебе задницу.  
— Какие еще поиски?  
— Люк, — по голограмме пошли рябь и треск, как от помех, — ты шуток не понимаешь? Возвращайся домой, иначе Ее Возвышенность точно своего добьется.  
В этом как раз сомневаться не приходилось. Если Лея чего-то хотела, то проще было дать ей это сразу, чем потом до посинения объяснять «почему нет».  
— Отведи ее к врачу.  
— Для буйных? Люк, я жить хочу. Твоя сестра меня придушит, если я заикнусь. Так что веди ее сам.  
— К гинекологу и кардиологу.  
— Сарлак тебе в печень, Скайуокер! Возвращайся, или я сам полечу за собой. Четыре месяца о тебе ни слуху.  
— Хан, отведи ее к врачу.  
— Да, конечно, в крайнем случае у меня есть Чуббака. Я говорил тебе, что любой кореллианец по сравнению с тобой — образец смирения?  
— Я, по крайней мере, — Люк не удержался от колкости, — не разбавляю виски охладителем для гипердрайва. Отведи. Ее. К врачу.  
— Ненавижу, — Хана аж перекосило, — ваши семейные разборки. Вечно я в них пострадавшая сторона. То в карбонит заката…  
Люк отключился. Благословенна тишина в радиоэфире, но в океане нитей, связывающих жизни, затишья не бывает никогда.  
Домой сейчас нельзя. Потому что тогда жизнь Леи и Хана из просто опасной превратится в смертельно опасную. Каким-то образом он умудряется менять реальность вокруг себя и пока никак не может сладить с даром.  
— R2, курс на Моллари.  
Дроид застрекотал что-то ободряющее и начал прокладывать курс. Люк и сам не знал, что найдет на этой планете. Его вело не знание, а чутье и предощущение чего-то важного. Так иногда случалось, а себе Скайуокер вполне доверял. Чаще всего доверял.  
Что-то сгорело в нем на Эндоре, что-то очень важное. Он вернулся в лагерь уже под утро, страшно вымотанный и постаревший внутри на несколько лет. Потеря и боль скреблись внутри побитым зверем, но странным образом благодаря им Люк как никогда четко осознавал себя. А затем пришли видения, до отвращения похожие на реальность.  
Однажды, споря с Леей и Ханом, он поймал себя на тоскливой мысли, что это уже видел и знает, как именно ответят сестра и друг. Потом их едва не взорвали, но это воспринималось скорее как досадная неприятность. На следующий день Люк подал прошение об отставке и улетел. У него накопилось слишком много вопросов, на которые никто не мог дать ответа. Порой ему казалось, что все бесполезно, и он попал в один и тот же повторяющийся день.  
Люк видел прошлое, будущее и то, что не происходило никогда. Сила показывала ему все, что считала нужным. Единственным способом не сойти с ума была хорошая, правильная усталость, когда подкашивались ноги и отнимался язык.  
На двухсотом отжимании Люк решил, что на сегодня хватит и начал делать подтягивания на перекладине. Через десять минут с него градом лился пот. В освежителе накатила привычная уже одурь — предвестница очередного видения. Что на этот раз?

_…Джайна думала, что будет ненавидеть брата и разорвет его на мелкие части. Предатель, как же он мог? Что теперь будет с отцом, с мамой, с дядей, с Орденом, со всеми ними? С его дочерью, которой лучше никогда не знать, во что превратился ее отец. Не было ни ярости, ни злости, все уже давно отболело. Осталось только спокойное осознание того, что она исполняет приговор. Только в этот раз на месте преступника оказался ее брат-близнец.  
…Джейсену не оставили другого выхода. Проклятье, пока он плел сеть, в которую попадались нужные ему люди-рыбешки, сестра не сидела на месте и упражнялась со световым мечом. Вот ведь бешеная, даром, что ростом от силы пять футов. Она пришла не договариваться с ним, она пришла убивать. Самоубийственный прыжок с двойным сальто оборачивается болью в отсеченных ногах и поглотившей его тьмой._

Люк схватился за переборку и с трудом успокоил дыхание. Еще немного, и он или поседеет, или свалится с инфарктом. Либо страсти овладевают тобой, но тогда дело завершится еще одним Мустафаром, либо ты владеешь ими. Этого от него хочет Сила? Это пророчество или предостережение?  
Надо пополнить запасы пресной воды и еды. Моллари — приют контрабандистов и скитальцев всех мастей — идеально подходила для его целей. Здесь никто и никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. Дышать хорошим атмосферным кислородом после трех месяцев добровольного заточения на корабле… было странно.  
Кантина "Шаловливые тентакли" показалась ему до отвращения знакомой. Каждой твари по паре, а нужный ему торговец… он потянулся Силой к яркому пятну… три минуты как мертв. Его место заняла женщина, от которой за парсек несло столичными манерами и Темной стороной. Замечательно, а сейчас эта рыжая попробует его убить.  
— Сэр, — женщина смотрела на него с брезгливой ненавистью и любезно улыбалась, — желаете…  
Посетители предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. А женщина, которая не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, так и вообще в порядке вещей. Интересно, как бы повел себя в такой ситуации Хан? Первое правило самозащиты? Отпадает.  
— Ваш бластер, мисс, — Люк сделал незаметное движение рукой, и не успевшее выстрелить оружие оказалось у него на столе. — А теперь можно поговорить. Присаживайтесь. Господа, не обращайте внимания.  
— Скотина, уже за одно это ты заслуживаешь смерти! Готовься.  
И эту сцену Люк уже видел. Да, Хан бы постарался выбить противника из коллеи.  
— Зачем же? — Он подозвал симпатичного официанта с накладными лекку. — Я на тебе женюсь. Мне каф, а даме белого кореллианского.  
— Ты больной? Постой, откуда ты знаешь про…  
— Я на тебе женюсь, — спокойно повторил Люк. — Через десять лет. И у нас будет сын.  
Кажется — или ему в самом деле удалось смутить эту женщину? Желание убивать у нее уж точно пропало, в отличие от желания подраться. Да уж, любимая девушка оказалась сестрой... И правую руку отрубили... Привыкай делать это левой, парень!  
— Да я бы никогда! Особенно с тобой!  
— Ну почему же, я даже могу сказать, где, как и когда именно. И сколько у тебя родинок на вну…  
— Заткнись, — от щек бывшей руки императора впору было поджигать бумагу. — Тебя есть за что ненавидеть, джедай Скайуокер. Самовлюбленная скотина.  
— Знаю, но я себе нравлюсь и таким, Мара Джейд. Так что ты готова предложить?  
Кажется, пора возвращаться на Корусант. Не то Лея действительно притащит сюда целую эскадру. Обратное путешествие будет по меньшей мере увлекательным. Будущее всегда в движении, остается только идти вперед и не наступать на все заботливо разложенные мины.


End file.
